League of Legends: The Champions Unite!
by HamDunkin
Summary: This is my first fanfiction, depending on if you like it or not, I'll continue making chapters. This story is about what I think would happen if nobody ever thought about creating the league. Also, if you want a certain champion to be featured, tell me! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

As Lucian wanders through the mysterious Shadow Isles with his wife, Senna, he wonders what he might find. As he walks through a dreadful forest he thinks to himself, "Why is this place so... dead?" Seconds later, a chain comes from behind, and pulls him and his wife into a circular area. The trees around here were chopped down leaving it a good area for battle. He knows what's coming. Death. Thresh reveals himself. He smiles and says "You are fools to come here. Now you die." He is grabbed by the chain again, though this time, alone. He is thrown out of the way so Thresh can go after Senna. Before he knows it, his wife is gone. Though there is no body. All that is left of her, is her weapon, her relic gun. As Thresh leaves him, Lucian says nothing. For what was really a matter of seconds, seemed like minutes passing by. He takes his wife's weapon, and gets out of the Shadow Isles Tryndamere is prepared for battle. There is no chance he could lose, or is there? His enemies were scattered and had lost, or were they? Just when all seemed hopeless for Tryndamere's foes, a dark figure approached. His sword living, his body covered in scars,his very being inspired the battered forces to get back to their feet and avenge their fallen comrades. This mysterious man approached Tryndamere and his fellow barbarians attacked. Within seconds, half were dead, the rest injured. Within a minute, everyone but two were dead. Tryndamere, and his friend. As the beast pummels his friend, his dying breath speaks one word. "Run". Tryndamere does not comply, instead, he attacks. He only gets swatted to the side. As he coughs up blood, he manages to gasp, "Who are you?" The figure, as he walks to the shadows, he answers. "Aatrox" Gangplank is riding with his crew. He just successfully robbed 6 military transport ships containing over 2 million gold coins. The crew cheers. Gangplank drinks. Everyone is happy! Until something hits the ship, not a cannonball, a person, in large, spiked armor. "I am Mordekaiser, and I have come to show all of you true pain" he tells Gangplank's crew. "Blasphemy!" Gangplank yells. "You've come for nothing but our treasure! Attack!" Most of the crew die, the rest surrender. "You care that much about some gold coins? Foolish people, you will die because of that. Now! You all die! Prepare! To! Ahhhh!" Gangplank stabs him in the back and laughs. "Hahahahaha, you think you can tell us what to do?" Gangplank asks. "Yes" Mordekaiser replies as he rises to his feet, Gangplank's sword still in his back. Mordekaiser slams his mace into the ship, sending it to the sea. The only ones to make to shore are Mordekaiser and Gangplank. Mordekaiser flees as Gangplank fires at him. He escapes. 


	2. Chapter 2

Garen returns to the castle, drenched in blood. Jarvan IV is the first to approach him. "Garen! Dammit, get someone out here!" Jarvan yells. "Don't worry, it's not my blood" said Garen. "Then whose is it?" Xin Zhao asks from behind. "Darius." "You managed to defeat him! I couldn't even do that!" Exclaims Jarvan. "I didn't kill him. I was about to battle him when a beast appeared before us. He said that the Shadow Isles were rising, then attacked us both. We fought together, but I fled when Darius was killed. He revealed himself as Hecarim." "Sir!, scouts report that Noxus is preparing for a full out attack" "How long?" Jarvan III, king of Demacia asks. "Only a matter of days sir." "Then let's attack before they have the chance. Right now. Gather our army. It's about time Noxus fell." "Yes sir!" "You're sure about this father?" Jarvan IV asks. "Absolutely. Noxus will take us down if they bring the fight here. While they're focusing on the attack, we'll come to them while the defenses are down." said Jarvan III "Good thinking" Garen says. "But this is the final battle, if we screw up, we lose this war." "I'm aware, are our forces ready yet?" "We're waiting on you" Xin Zhao says. "Then let's go." The army marched forwards, Jarvan III leading, when almost halfway there, Garen approaches the king. "What's the problem Garen?" Jarvan III said. "Hecarim is here." As Garen speaks Hecarim stops in front of them. "Finally attacking Noxus, are you?" He asks. "Why do you care, fiend?" Jarvan IV asks "Please, Jarvan." "Well, if you must know, Noxus is essential to our plans" Hecarim says. "Who is 'our'?" Garen asks. "That doesn't matter. Jarvan III King of Demacia, I challenge you!" "Jarvan, if I die here, lead the army to Noxus." Jarvan III and Hecarim fought a fair battle, but in the end, Jarvan III laid dead, and Hecarim was the victor. He said nothing and left. The silence is broken as Jarvan IV let's out a roar of anger. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Demacia and Noxus-Jarvan and Swain! Part 2!

The Demacian army was silent until they reached Noxus. Swain approached. "Jarvan IV, clever to come when our defenses were down, but we never lower our guard. Where is your father?" "Dead" "Oh? Whoever killed him is going to die, I wanted to do that." Katarina came through the nearby trees. " You two lovebirds should wait, he's back." said Katarina. "Who is?" "Hecarim"

"Again!" Jarvan yells. "Except this time, I'm not alone." said Hecarim. Some kind of ghoul grabbed Katarina from behind. "There you are Yorick." Hecarim says. "Jarvan, we seem to have a common enemy, we should work together to take them down!" Swain says. "Good idea." Jarvan replies. Yorick then came towards them, and hit Swain clean across the face, sending him to the wall, a ghoul grabbed him through the wall and pulled him through it. The Demacian and Noxian armies were demolished by Hecarim and Yorick. Soon, Jarvan IV, Garen, and Xin Zhao stood alone against the horrors. They fought well, but Xin Zhao was grabbed by a ghoul, and while stuck, he was killed by Hecarim. Garen ran after Hecarim, a ghoul attacked him, but Jarvan trapped the ghoul and Yorick in a small arena. Garen knocked Hecarim to the cliff, but he leaped around Garen and hit him off. Jarvan IV saved the day. Catching him with his spear, Jarvan hit Hecarim down and brought Garen back up, only to find Swain standing alone against Yorick and 3 ghouls. As the three fight Hecarim and Yorick, they see an explosion. A big one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Demacia and Noxus-Jarvan and Swain! Part 2!

The Demacian army was silent until they reached Noxus. Swain approached. "Jarvan IV, clever to come when our defenses were down, but we never lower our guard. Where is your father?" "Dead" "Oh? Whoever killed him is going to die, I wanted to do that." Katarina came through the nearby trees. " You two lovebirds should wait, he's back." said Katarina. "Who is?" "Hecarim"

"Again!" Jarvan yells. "Except this time, I'm not alone." said Hecarim. Some kind of ghoul grabbed Katarina from behind. "There you are Yorick." Hecarim says. "Jarvan, we seem to have a common enemy, we should work together to take them down!" Swain says. "Good idea." Jarvan replies. Yorick then came towards them, and hit Swain clean across the face, sending him to the wall, a ghoul grabbed him through the wall and pulled him through it. The Demacian and Noxian armies were demolished by Hecarim and Yorick. Soon, Jarvan IV, Garen, and Xin Zhao stood alone against the horrors. They fought well, but Xin Zhao was grabbed by a ghoul, and while stuck, he was killed by Hecarim. Garen ran after Hecarim, a ghoul attacked him, but Jarvan trapped the ghoul and Yorick in a small arena. Garen knocked Hecarim to the cliff, but he leaped around Garen and hit him off. Jarvan IV saved the day. Catching him with his spear, Jarvan hit Hecarim down and brought Garen back up, only to find Swain standing alone against Yorick and 3 ghouls. As the three fight Hecarim and Yorick, they see an explosion. A big one.


End file.
